


Catching Up

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Roy is Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m gonna put my foot in my mouth before I decide to shoot myself,”</p><p>“You’re still as weird as you were before, Stilinski,” he stopped and stared at the red hood, his brow furrowed and confused... what did he mean by...</p><p>“Sorry, have we met before? ‘Cause I’d remember meeting you,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

Stiles must’ve been someone special, otherwise everyone, including werewolves, witches, vampires, and even Vigilantes would leave him alone... but sadly, not the case. He'd moved away from home so he could get some good education from a few good universities. So far, the best and biggest was in Starling City, and he'd been accepted. He was ecstatic about that, but he was happy because the place was only known for the guys keeping it safe, a.k.a. Arrow, the Red Arrow, Black Canary etcetera. No werewolves, no big bad packs anyway. Scott told him that Derek made sure that the wolf pack in the city would leave him alone.

Anyway, back to the Special thing... he mentioned the Vigilantes in the ' _leaving him alone_ ' speech because there was one currently in his apartment, clearly not leaving him alone. He'd only been there a few weeks, seriously!

The Red guy, The Arrows Apprentice. See what he did there? The Arrows Apprentice, the Jedi's Apprentice? Does no one check out the books?

"You don't look surprised or shocked that I'm here," obviously the guys voice was being fed through a filter or something because it sounded a little electronic and deeper than it should.

"Dude, trust me, I'm pretty surprised, I'm just used to seeing guys showing up in my room," as soon as he heard the Vigilante chuckle a little, he went over what he said and instantly flustered and blushed.

"Oh my god, than came out wrong!" he flailed and covered his face with his hands. “I meant that a few guy friends climb through the window into my- oh my god!” he was just making it worse and he barely said anything. “I’m gonna put my foot in my mouth before I decide to shoot myself,”

“You’re still as weird as you were before, Stilinski,” he stopped and stared at the red hood, his brow furrowed and confused... and his name? Last name, though he probably looked him up or something, but he... what did he mean by...

“Sorry, have we met before? ‘Cause I’d remember meeting you,” he pointed out, his eyes widening a little when the man started to reach up to his hood, gripping it and then shoving it back to reveal-

“Jackson?!” he all but yelled at him, completely stunned and shocked. How the hell?! WHAT the hell?! He was supposed to be in London! And the gear?!

“I go by Roy here, but whatever,” he smirked his douchy smirk and crossed his arms over his chest, a chest that actually looked pretty good. As a matter of fact, he looked seriously hot! ... _shut up Stiles, stop digging yourself a grave..._

“It-s-uh... it’s good to see you, man,” he settled for saying.

“Don’t lie, you were happy I was gone,” he smiled fondly and Stiles actually laughed a little sadly.

“I’m not lying, I missed your douchebaggary,” he grinned, crossing his own arms. Jackso-Roy! Scoffed and moved further into the room, stepping over to the couch where he dropped and spread out a little.

“You’ll be surprised, but I missed that constantly irritating mouth of yours,” he grinned, patting the seat next to him. “Got some catching up to do, Stilinski,”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random little thing born of boredom... Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
